Let Me Think About It
by MetallicPink Sakura
Summary: It's the SeeD Ignarguation ball. Squall and his team have passed the field exam, but Squall doesn't want to dance! Maybe this beautiful stranger will change his mind... REVISED!!!


Let Me Think About It  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
REVISED VERSION  
I do not own any of these characters nor the very nice relationship that Squall  
and Rinoa have during FFVIII ^_^; wish I did. To start off, this is my first  
fan fic off Final Fantasy so please- good people- don't sue me! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Golden light was spreading over the glorious marble floor. Majestic columns and incredible architecture loomed up high near the roof. People in silk, satin, and sparkling jewels danced across the dance floor as the orchestra played a fimiliar and old piece called ' Dance of the Balamb Fishes'. It was the SeeD ignarguation ball, held for the members of the Balamb Garden who passed the field exam and became SeeD cadets. One of these members was leaning against a wall, his cold, solemn blue eyes not paying attention to the other people. His messy brown hair was hiding his eyes as well as the scar across the right side bridge of his nose. He was tall: exactly five feet, nine inches, broad, and mostly described by his peers as a " lone wolf." He took the wine glass given to him by a waitress and stared at the golden, transparent liquid swirling in the crystillian glass. " Yo! Squall!" Squall Leonheart looked up to see Zell Dintch running torwards him in his uniform. " Hey buddy! Looking really sharp! Also that, we're SeeD's!"  
  
  
Wiping his right hand on his pants, Zell offered it to Squall. " Put it there!" Silence rang between them. " Yep, you haven't changed one bit. Figures... Well, gotta go!" Zell, with his wacky smile, wacky blonde hair, grinning blue eyes and his proudly shown tattoo on his face, ran off. " Oh, hey Zell! Would you like to sign up for the Garden Festival Committee!? It'll be fun!" " Um... sorry, Selphie! I just realized I- I got something to do! See ya!" "Hmmmpp!" Selphie Tilmitt, with brown hair with a red tint in it, flipped up in a flappy, page-boy cut, and bright green eyes, went up to Squall, asking him sweetly if he would join the Committe. Finally giving in, he joined for her sake- and mentally his. He raised his head up to the sky. Oh, how beautiful it was! Stars twinkled in the midnight blue-black like diamonds. The moon sprayed its silver beams over his face and in the ballroom. A shooting star flashed across the moon, slightly shown dust of silver trailed behind it. Squall sighed inwardly and glanced down slowly... then, his gaze fell on a young girl. Her head was up, showing her long, graceful neck. Black, layered, ebony hair framed her heart shaped face. A white, cream- coloured satin, balldress fitted her body well. A silver chain with a ring shown in the light around her neck. She turned to Squall with squinted brown, chocolate-coloured eyes. Then, her light, rosy lips smiled widely and she pointed to the sky, to where the star had flown. He tilted his head slightly, as in confusion. The girl grinned and gracefully walked to him, her hair flying.   
  
  
She curtsied and stood straight. " You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" Squall continued to stay quiet. " Let me guess, you'll only dance with someone you like? Okay then..." She put one of her hands near his eyes and circled it. "Look into my eyes. You-are-going-to-like-me, You-are-going-to-like-me... did it work?," the girl implored, grining some. Squall rolled his eyes slightly. "I can't dance." " Oh, come one! I need someone to dance with! I just can't dance by myself on the floor alone!" With that, the beautiful stranger grabbed his hands and dragged him onto the gleaming surface. The orchestra struck up a lively number called ' Waltz on the Moon.' The girl was very patient with Squall, teaching him step by step. Unfortunately, he was a total klutz. He bumped into her frequent times. Then, he gave up. The girl pleadingly took him back and started the lesson again. They were okay until they bumped into couple.   
  
  
The stranger-girl narrowed her shaped eyebrows and stuck out her tongue. Squall was surprised, for she was sweet looking and had a warm personality. She looked up at her partner and smiled coyly. Then, it... happened. The waltz played faster and they danced ' perfectly!' Twirling her into his arms, he could feel how well she fitted in them and how warm she was. The girl was having the time of her life, her bright smile lighting her face even more. The last twirl ended up with them holding hands and face to face. They stared into each others eyes, the ice blue smashing into the warm, liquid brown. Squall felt different, not the same. This girl triggered something inside of him. He leaned slightly downward as she leaned up. Fireworks interuppted that moment. Reds, greens, blues, yellows, and oranges exploded everywhere, showering the sky.  
  
  
Squall looked up at them, half smiling. The girl, however, stared at his face. How handsome it was... she was mesmerized by it. Her eyes quivered slightly and she stared more with growing love. Then, she broke the stared by glancing over his shoulders. Gasping within, her eyes widened. Squall, sensing her tense up a bit, looked down at her. The girl only patted his shoulder and winked at him and walked away to someone- it looked like Headmaster Cid. Squall felt a deep burden in his chest, which just twenty minutes ago felt lighter than air. He watched after her with sadden eyes. ' Will I see you again?,' Squall asked himself. He stared at the sky to the moon. It sounded like as if she answered, but yet, she wasn't there. ' Let me think about it,' answered the moon. Squall continue to look upon the orb in the sky, almost begging it to bring back the mysterious girl that made him feel different...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~owari  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, some of the things have been corrected and changed a teensy wee bit. Couldn't ya tell? -__-; Well, as always, reviews are nice- PLEASE review?!!! Bye!!!  
Sakura ^_~ 


End file.
